marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
HYDRA Warehouse
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Things We Bury'' *''...Ye Who Enter Here}} The '''HYDRA Warehouse' is a temporary facility used by HYDRA as the new headquarters for Daniel Whitehall, following the dismantlement of the HYDRA Laboratories. History Examining the Diviner Daniel Whitehall moved all his operations to a Warehouse following the revelation that at least two undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were hidden among the crew at the HYDRA Laboratories, where he and his scientists continued to research the Obelisk. However, he was not pleased with the results obtained by his scientists, as despite the modern science and millions of dollars at their disposal, the information they managed to obtain from the artifact had already been in Whitehall's possession for decades. Whitehall ordered to bring in Calvin Zabo, the man that stormed into his office and gave him the Obelisk, and taunted him to prove his claim of being an expert on the artifact. Zabo taunted him in return, saying that he already told Whitehall how to save weeks of research, but he appeared to be insisting in doing the same things and expecting new results. As Zabo approached Whitehall calling him insane, the guards in the room took their weapons aiming at Zabo. Whitehall explained that Sunil Bakshi's disappearance had made every operative to stay especially alert, so the guards would accompany Zabo, just in case Zabo's rage got out of control. Zabo assured the guards were not necessary, as he was more than able to keep calm. Zabo asked Whitehall to reveal the information he had discovered about the Obelisk, and then he would help him with the information he did not know. Whitehall started explaining that a few special people could touch the Obelisk without being harmed, but was interrupted by Zabo when Whitehall described the Obelisk as a weapon. Zabo explained that it was a key, and it only killed to protect itself from those it did not "divine" to be worthy of unlocking its true power. The fact there was a true power to be unlocked caught Whitehall's attention, and Zabo explained that there was a hidden city; In case one of the special people that Whitehall described took the Obelisk there, instead of simply killing, it would do something that Zabo simply described as being "much cooler". Zabo also corrected the translation from the eastern myth that Whitehall had heard about the race that brought the Diviner to Earth, as they were meant to "end" the world instead of "conquer" it, as Whitehall believed. The Diviner would choose the few who would be spared from the end of mankind, deciding who lived, who died, and who would inherit the Earth. Whitehall guessed that someone who was carrying the Diviner would be allowed to enter the city, and Zabo clarified that that person specifically would be allowed to enter the temple inside, though Zabo was confident in getting Whitehall in. Zabo acknowledged that actually finding the city would be something hard, so Whitehall refused to giving him men and money for only a chance to find it, being concerned that Zabo would use the power for himself. Zabo calmed Whitehall down, saying that he was not interested in power; his only interest was to get revenge and kill those who took everything important to him, in order to finally be reunited with his family, lying to Whitehall, saying that he expected that reunion to happen in the afterlife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Recruiting Grant Ward Grant Ward met with Daniel Whitehall hoping to be allowed to work for HYDRA again. Whitehall accepted his services, giving a speech about second chances, and how they must be taken, even getting rid of what one was to become something new. Whitehall assured that everyone deserved a second chance, but few were able to do what was needed to earn it. Ward agreed with Whitehall, explaining that he was willing to do what was needed; Whitehall already knew that, watching the news report about the death of Senator Christian Ward and his parents, having been killed by Grant Ward despite all evidence pointed to a murder-suicide by the senator. Meeting Daniel Whitehall had a meeting with Grant Ward just as Calvin Zabo was returning from Australia, and asked Zabo to join them. Whitehall introduced the two men to each other, highlighting that Ward was an expert on S.H.I.E.L.D., and Zabo an expert on the Obelisk, so they could achieve many things together. Ward, knowing that Zabo was Skye's father, explained that he was a member of Phil Coulson's Team, and knew them like "family". Zabo explained that he met Coulson in Australia; though he did not manage to locate the hidden city, the trip was not a complete loss, as Zabo considered it was good to look at an enemy in the eye. Zabo looked at Whitehall right in the eye while saying so, given that Whitehall was responsible for the death of his wife years before, and he swore revenge. References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities